The Fault in Our Countries
by RomaVargas
Summary: Lovino is diagnosed with Lung Cancer and is surviving with the help of Gilbert. Going down rocky roads together in hopes of going just up one of those days. Contains PruMano. Story inspired but doesn't follow The Fault in Our Stars. Will eventually contain the cutest adopted daughter (and biological) of all time. Due to the cuteness and eventual fluff, viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Admin: This fanfiction will be PruMano. It will later contain adoption and the cutest little girl in all existence. For that reason, viewer discretion is advised. Updates will be slow because of the mere fact I'm kind of lazy. Also, when I have a lack of reviews and follows, I don't post very often. Now, for the disclaimers. Hetalia isn't mine. Story is based off the book/movie The Fault in Our , the idea of the story is from the book/movie. But, it doesn't follow the same plot.  
**

It all started the day Lovino was diagnosed with lung cancer. Lovino remembered it clearly, sitting there three years ago as a doctor explained to him and his boyfriend how it would be incurable, shortening his life. The one thing that hurt him the most though was how his life would never be the same. He was told how it would be like but he never expected it to be like this.

Lovino, over the past three years, had gotten use to living with shortness of breath. He was use to asking his boyfriend to help him more often. He couldn't so some things on his own. Lovino didn't mind though, considering the fact that he still got to sleep next to Gilbert even if he needed that oxygen tank at the side of hi bed and he would occasionally wake up, tanled in the thin tubes that kept the Italian alive. It was amazing how such a small invention was the thing keeping a person between life and death. And he learned that this certain morning.

Lovino was sleeping soundly in the arms of his boyfriend on a Saturday night, his grumpy expression completely gone and replaced with a small smile that Lovino still didn't know he slept with (only because Gilbert never tells him). Gilbert had an arm draped over the Italian's half naked body, keeping him close and sleeping oh so lightly. He'd sometimes wake up at a small sound, thinking it was Lovino. The Prussian had learned over the years that he'd have to be a lighter sleeper, in case something were to happen such as now. Lovino stirred from his sleep and he had a fixed frown replacing that sleeping smile of his. It was a matter of seconds before the tan Italian sat up and gasped for air. He couldn't breathe. After struggling for breathe a moment, Lovino grew scared-no, terrified. Lovino raised his arms to cover his face for a moment, feeling the tears that streaked his cheeks before he leaned forward to shove and push Gilbert around the bed.

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed at Lovino tried to wake him up, a tired hand moving up to mess with his hair before he opened his eyes. "Mm.. Lovino what is it? What time is it?" He questioned before he looked at the clock. 2:16 am.

The Prussian turned his head to see his Lovino crying so he sat up quickly and moved to wipe his tears away. "Lovi what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, only to get a panicked response from Lovino who was turning and squirming in his arms. After a moment, Lovino had remembered what he did the last time he couldn't breathe. It was a simple sign, something that he knew Gilbert could remember. Lovino closed his eyes tight, bringing a hand over his mouth and nose as he laid back on the bed. The Italian felt light headed, trying to gasp for air despite how his hand covered his mouth and nose.

The Prussian didn't understand, reaching a hand out to rest on Lovino's trembling body. "Lovi? Lovi.." He said, just watching his boyfriend for a moment before his eyes widened. His mind flashed back to the time a few years back where Lovino was struggling for breath. That's when they had told them Lovino wouldn't be able to breathe on his own, thus the thin plastic tubes that went around Lovino's ears. "You can't breathe can you?" Gilbert asked with a concerned, panicked voice only to get a nod in response.

Lovino could hear Gilbert moving around the room, opening a drawer and closing it to get a shirt on probably and quickly running over to Lovino. Gilbert didn't have the time to try and see if it was just Lovi's oxygen tank being low. If it was an emergency he wouldn't be able to get to a hospital in time. Lovino curled up in a ball only to feel Gilbert's arms wrap firmly around his body and pick him up. Lovino opened his eyes only to meet Gilbert's scared, red pair of eyes that shone in the dull light of the bedroom. Everything was a blur for the Italian who was slowly losing his consciousness. He felt Gilbert move the tubes from around his ears and nose. Lovino had reached out to try and take his life source back though it was useless. Gilbert found it useless. What's the point in carrying the extra weight and taking longer when it didn't even do anything.

**This is all for the first chapter everyone. I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story. This fanfiction follows a roleplay that I am doing, along with added parts. I hope the person I roleplay this with thinks it's okay~**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino didn't remember much other than the feeling of Gilbert carrying him and his warmth soon being replaced by a gurney before he had fallen into unconsciousness. While the fragile Italian was being looked at (trying to see what had went wrong), Gilbert sat in the waiting room with his red eyes closed and face hidden behind his hands, elbows on his knees. His own mind was racing. _What if I had woken up sooner? Just be glad you woke up at all... But what if I hadn't made it to him in time... _Gilbert's thoughts flew around his head and he began to wander why he was thinking of something such as his boyfriend's death is he isn't even dead. The Prussia/German leaned back in his chair and and ran a slim hand through his hair. "Damn..."

Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes which had turned to hours. The longer Gilbert had to wait, the less sane he was. After a few (three-ish) hours had passed, Gilbert couldn't take it anymore and needed to talk to someone other than a nurse who only came out to tell him how they were trying to take care of his lover but it would take 'a little bit longer' which was bullshit clearly. Gilbert stood, taking out his smartphone and scrolling through his few contacts until he found his brother's and pressed call before he turned and walked out of the waiting room so he wouldn't disturb the mourning or anyone waiting. The Prussia/German stood outside the door and was leaning against the building before he sighed. The moment he heard his brother say hellp, Gilbert stood straight. "Ja, West... It's Gilbert..." He mumbled, walking away from the door to sit on the bench. "I know it's early..."

"Early? Gilbert, it's five in the morning what do you want?" Gilbert's younger, yet more muscular brother, questioned, his words slurring with exhaustion.

"I know but I didn't know anyone else to call... Something is wrong with Lovino so I'm at the hospital and I had to talk to someone before I lost my mind."

At this moment, Ludwig sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"He woke me up and he couldn't breathe... I've been here for hours..."

"Do you need me to run over there?"

"No.. No, it's fine. I just needed to talk to someone was all."

Gilbert didn't pay much attention to what Ludwig was saying after that, his head looking up as a nurse had walked outside and seemed to be waiting for him to get off the phone. He pressed the phone back to his ear and interrupted his brother, "West? I'm sorry, I have to go I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up, not giving his brother enough time to response.

The nurse was a much younger woman, early 20's and actually really pretty. He never understood why nurses were usually so pretty. Maybe it was to make bad news a little better. She has blonde hair and was wearing a soft smile. At least some of the nurses around this place were nice, keeping people distracted from the smell of sickness and death mixed with sanitizer.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Are you Gilbert?" The lady questioned because apparently it's hard to notice the albino walking around in a panic.

Gilbert nodded quickly, heading a hand out to shake hands with the nice nurse lady before he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ja. Is Lovino okay? Can I see him?" He asked, no hesitation needed even if his voice quivered with worry.

"He will be just fine. The doctor wants to speak with you. And then you'll have to wait until vising hours in a few hours." She said, that kindness in her voice ringing out. Not like it mattered. Gilbert's boyfriend almost dies and then he can't even go see him? It's bullshit really. Of course, Gilbert couldn't just be rude and get upset or else he may never get to see him. He just had to hope Lovino would be okay with out him for a few hours while he stayed home and packed things for Lovino.

Gilbert followed the nurse through the waiting room, down a few halls, and into a separate room before he was told to take a seat. Gilbert rubbed his hands together, sitting in a chair and nodded when the nurse explained how the Doctor would be here in a few minutes and she just left. A matter of minutes later, a man in scrubs walked into the room. "Hello, Mr. Beilshmidt. How are you?" He asked as if it was a true question.

"Okay considering the consequences." Gilbert spoke quietly, sighing before he sat up straight.

The man nodded, sitting in a chair in front of Gilbert and setting the clipboard down that had so many scribbles and notes on them with his boyfriend's name written at the top. "Alright. So you brought Lovino Vargas in a few hours ago is that correct?"

A nod in response.

"He's in recovery now and he will have his own room in an hour at most when he wakes up from his anesthesia. We needed to do a quick scan to locate the problem, see what it was, and try our best to fix it," the man opened a folder and removed a few pictures, handing them to Gilbert. "The first picture is from a scan a few months ago. The second is from a few hours ago. It's clear that he had fluids either around or in his lungs. And the fastest way to find out was to go into operation and from there figure out what to do. He had fluids inside his lungs, which was a bit harder to fix but we managed. He will be in pain when he wakes up but thankfully we have medicine or that type of thing. He has a drain to rid any excess fluids from around his chest around just in case so we won't have this problem for a long time. Although, by the looks of it there isn't a permanent solution so it will definitely happen again. He will be here for a week, maybe two depending on how things turn out in the end. Although, we can't keep him here if he doesn't want to and we will have to let him go. Now. There's a third picture from a scan we did after the operation. The black spot that is located around the lungs is the tumor that has shrunk quite a bit. Though, compared to the first picture I handed you it's growing in size. It's nothing really to worry about. We are going to give Lovino a few more medications to try and decrease the size and he has to come back in a few months for another scan. Any questions?"

Gilbert shook his head no, standing up slowly and just nodding. "No.. Thank you.." He mumbled, thinking about everything. Even through all this Lovino can't get better? He just seems to be getting worse...


End file.
